EFW Smackdown 8th of April 2011
Smackdown Intro plays with Pyro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-VTaEVrR4s *Flashback from Raw with cole on Commentary Plays* Cole: Oh my Nexus is going to retain! Nexus is going to retain he hits THE WASTELAND he's going for the Pin! Oh My god what a delibrate low blow by The Ultimate Opportunist the referee didn't see it he is setting up the spear oh my it connects! 1! 2! 3 WE HAVE A NEW EUROPEAN CHAMPION!....*The Camera Rolls back to the commentary table* Michael Cole: Hello Ladies and Gentleman I am Michael Cole sitting with broadcast partner here on smackdown as always Tazz! we will see the fallout from Raw what a controversal night it was. Tazz: Yeah Cole, we've had a very controversal week here in EFW from Night Of Champions last Sunday then another controversial night the very next night on Monday night Raw, but now what will happen tonight on Smackdown!? *Nexus Music Hits and he comes down to the ring* I am here to talk about what happened to me this past monday on Raw I lost my European Championship to The Ultimate Opportunist as you all saw at the start of the show it played The Ultimate Opportunist delibritally cheating in our match a straight low blow to get the advantage when he knew he was going to lose he took the cheap way out to win that championship dammit I want another Shot at that championship here tonight on Smackdown! *Booker T Interuptts* Booker T: Nexus, Nexus I know you had an impressive reign as European Champion and I know that its not like The Ultimate Opportunist to take the cheap way out of the match but he is an ultimate opportunist expect anything from him at anytime so I'll tell you what I will give you your last shot tonight for that European Championship in a No Disqualifycation Match! and as for your Tag team partners Rated Peep Superstar and AdamEEF THEY ARE BANNED FROM RINGSIDE! Nexus: What The Hell!? No you cant do that No!!! Booker: Oh and I almost forgot if they choose to interfere you will automatically lose your European Championship! Good Luck Dawg! *Backstage after the Commercials with Nexus, AdamEEF and Rated Peep Superstar* Nexus: Hey guys make sure you two dont screw up this time I cant afford to lose this one this time Adam and Rated Peep Superstar: We will not Interfere your match. Nexus: Good, now get ready for your matches now I heard from booker that Adam you have a match against Best In The World and Rated Peep Superstar your facing David Falconthat idiot who is here from Raw. Rated Peep Superstar: What the hell he can't do that to the world champion! I already have a match in 3 weeks against Kyle Smith inside the hell in a cell with Kyle Smith and Booker is doing this to me I have to speak to him *Rated Peep Superstar runs off to Bookers locker room with the camera following* Booker: Yo Dawg whats up? Rated Peep Superstar: I'll tell you whats up are you seriously going to put me up against David Falcon next I am the worldheavyweight Champion of this brand and you going to make me face him? Booker: Yeah, your the world champion right? You need competition I'm not just going to let you beat pushovers every week like The Guru Of Greatness or Chris Jericho haha! *Chris Jericho is seen standing behind Booker when he says it* Chris: Excuse me Booker? Booker: Oh God you guys know I didn't mean that now come on! Chris: I don't think me and Guru should even stay here if we're going to be treated like this! we should just quit! as a matter of fact I quit EFW! Match 1) CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour vs. The Ghost Hunter - Singles Match ' '''Match 2) AdamEEF vs. Best In The World ' '*'a Promo plays on Raw on the Titantron of Phantom returning (Cole Comentary)* Cole: Here comes The Ghost Hunter he is setting Chris Xtreme up for the Rock Bottom nobody is around to save him here it comes Oh No! Chris Xtreme reverses into the Walls of Xtreme Hunter may be forced to tap out right now Hunter is crawling to the ropes oh wait oh my god! Chris Xtreme drags him back into the centre of the ring and applies more pressure! AND THE GHOST HUNTER TAPS OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS CAREER! The newcomer Chris Xtreme has an EFW Championship title shot what a match! this may be the best moment of his life he is going to hell in a cell! *The Lights go out and the arena covers with fog* What the hell? what is going on? Wait a minuete is that Who I think it is!?! Oh my god that is Phantom! he is back! Oh my Lord WHAT A SPRINGBOARD DDT TO CHRISXTREME and Phantom stands tall above the #1 contender what the hell did we just see good night everybody......... *Chris Xtreme Music Hits as he comes down to the ring* As you just saw on the Titantron a flashback from Raw Phantom returned and somewhat reason attacked me the #1 Contender for the EFW Championship does he have any respect for the #1 contender at All!? I beat one of the top stars in EFW and made The Ghost Hunter Submit to my Walls Of Xtreme! for the first time The Ghost Hunter has submitted! *David Falcon comes out* I know I am not meant here on Smackdown tonight but these people are smackdown management like ChrisXtreme here so booker don't come out here Right now this is my buisness ok? Chris Xtreme as one of my superstars I am proud of how far you have come now! congratulations. I saw Phantom attack you so I don't know if he is going to appear here tonight or Raw tonight or next Monday but *The Light Flash on and off but stay off* when the lights go back on Chris Xtreme is layed out on the matt and David Falcon is not seen in sight and Phantom is stood standing above Chris Xtreme with a microphone "You Want to know why I attacked you? You want to know why I came back just for you Chris?, I came back for Hell In A cell I know you have a match with David Falcon the EFW Champion but that is just going to be another boring match I will find a way into that Cell and Chris Xtreme let me ensure you I am not letting win that Championship!" *The Lights go back off with nobody in the ring* 'Match 4) Nexus vs. The Ultimate Opportunist© - No Disqualifycation Match for the European Championship. (With AdamEEF and Rated Peep Superstar Banned From Ringside) ' '*'Backstage* *Jason T appears in the front of the camera with Booker T and the crowd cheer!* *Booker T Walks in* Booker: What Duh Hayull!? is that you Jason? Jason: Hell yeah it is! I am back and I want a match here tonight on smackdown! Booker: You want it you got it glad to have you back! next on Smackdown Jason I'll give you your shot to prove youself again in your return match against my homie Raj Singh get your gear ready! '''Match 5) Jason T vs Raj Singh - Jason T Return Match. Match 6) David Falcon(EFW Champion) vs. Rated Peep Superstar(World Champion) - Champion vs. Champion! BQ: Rate Card '''BQ2: Rate First Theme for EFW Hell In A cell Pay Per View: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HnKEYz1vEQ